


Heartache

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro





	Heartache

"So they say that time  
Takes away the pain  
But I’m still the same"

It's been four years, and the first thing I saw as I stepped out the airport terminal is my ex-boyfriend Takao-kun, in the arms of another man. I froze for a second. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees. All the strength in me vanished in thin air. I felt like a candle melting. An old lady called my attention, helped me up, asked me if I was okay. I nodded and thanked the old lady. With all the remaining strength in me I walked as fast as I could away from them. Took the first taxi I could find. After giving the address to the driver, I lean back, shut my eyes to stop the tears from falling, but I failed. 

"And they say that I  
Will find another you  
That can’t be true"

While studying in the US, I had a few relationships, but none lasts more than a few months. I always ended up comparing each of them to Takao.

"Why didn’t I realize?  
Why did I tell lies?  
Yeah I wish that I could do it again"

I should have told him about my plans studying abroad. It's not my intention to it hide from him, I just couldn't bring myself to tell it to him. But it's too late now. He's with someone else now. 

"Turnin’ back the time  
Back when you were mine"

Everything is still the same at our old apartment. As I close my eyes I can still hear his laughter. I can still smell the scent of his shampoo. 

"So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa,  
Namida e to kawari

"So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa  
Omoide ni kawaru  
I miss you"

I can still remember that day. The last time I saw him. He never said a word as he left the apartment. He just smiled at me one last time. I should have followed him then. I should have stopped him from leaving. I should have apologized to him. But it's too late now.


End file.
